Moving On
by BrianPotter22
Summary: Harry won the war but with his relationship with Ginny comming to an end and an offer he cant reffuse Harry heads to Auror training he meets a new friend and future partner
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love Unravels

Authors note: this is my first fanfiction ever! So please dont be to harsh on however I would love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. This is a harry/oc pairing with his love interest being random people I made up to fit the story. If you notice some some similarities between harry's new girl and tonks... then good job thats who I modeled her after. I love tonks but well she's dead so...

Unfortunately I don't own harry potter nor am I making money off _this_ story. Hope u enjoy!

All of you know the story of Harry Potter and his defeat of Voldemort or as you may know him Tom Marvolo Riddle. But lucky for us and unlucky for Mr. Potter the story doesn't end their. This is the story of Harry after his great victory against evil.

Harry was sitting in the kitchen of the burrow early in the morning. It was the same place he had been for hours staring at the letter he'd received. The letter that would soon change his life

.

Dear Mr. Potter

I would first like to congratulate you on your victory and thank you for finally riding the world of the dark lord. This victory has inspired and given hope to many. Hope for a new better world where we are safe from the fear of death. Your abilities and bravery are awe inspiring and truly remarkable and your maturity is vastly beyond your years.

Therefor on behalf the Auror department of the ministry of magic I would like to offer you a position in the upcoming years class of new aurors. You clearly do not need the full 3 years of training therefore you would be joining a class with only a short time left in there training. Please owl me your decision.

Hope you are well.

Sincerly

Archie Whilton.

After rereading it for what felt like the hundredth time Harry was no less shocked then when he first read it. He had fought his war watched his share of death and nearly joined them on many occasion he had done enough for the wizarding world. Yet all he'd ever dreamed of was being an auror. He shook his head, he finished the war all that was expected of him now was for him to settle down and marry Ginny. But lately all the could do was argue about things Harry didn't even know could be argued about. Plus he had the rather disturbing realization that Ginny looked am awfully a lot like his mother.

"Hey love" Harry was startled out of his pondering by the arrival of Ginny in the kitchen. Harry was too startled to hide the letter in time. "What's that you got there?" Ginny asked as she glared at the letter in his hands. Harry instantly felt the tension in the room rise and was more than a little afraid of the Weasley death stare he was now receiving.

"Oh just a letter from the auror department offering me a job after only a few weeks of training. Isn't that great?" Harry knew immediately that she certainly did not feel that this was great.

"Harry James Potter! Don't tell me you're seriously considering putting yourself In more danger you've given enough already. Why dont you go for a professional quidditch team you've always loved flying and think of all the money and fame we'll get?" Harry couldn't help but feel the anger as it boiled up inside of him.

"I don't want anymore fame Ginny! I've never wanted the fame and money you seem so fixated on! I want a simple life protecting those that can't protect themselves. Why can't you be happy with that?" His words only infuriated her more making her become a rather impressive shade of Weasely red.

"I've put my time in waiting for you! i deserve to have you! i deserve to have the riches and the fame! I forbid you from taking the job, i want you to contact a professional team and forget about that silly little letter!" Harry lost his temper at this all the rage he'd built up over their arguments, all the anger of how she was treating him finally reached the surface.

"Enough! You've waited for me? Im sorry the war was such an inconvenience for you Ginny. I deserve to have happyness and do what I want! Im going to take them up on their offer and i think u should move on becuase I cant be with you anymore." Harry stormed up the stairs to run straight into Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. "I uh... sorry you had to hear that. I'll leave in the tomorrow dont worry.

"Harry dear your always welcome hear no matter what happen between you and Ginny. Your family and we love you." Molly assured while arthur could only shake his head in suport.

"Ya mate we're best friends ill always stand by you" Ron chipped in. Harry's eyes teared up as the only family he'd ever known gave him the suport he needed.

"Thank you but ill be leaving soon non the less" he gave molly a quick hug before he rushed up to his and ron's room. He had made his mind up and he had a letter to write.

Dear Mr. Whilton,

I must thank you for your compliments although they sound far more grand when you say it than it actually was. I simply did what was needed without the aurors and the order I would be dead and never could of defeated Voldermort.

On a lighter note I have decided to graciously except your offer and join the cadets in the last few weeks of there training. Please reply with the time and place I should report to and I will be there.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

Harry quickly tied the note to headwig and gave her a quick pet. "Take this to Mr. Whilston girl and wait for a reply" headwig gave a hoot and flew off into the sky.

End Note: well what did you think? Im sure there are errors so coment helpful edvice and of course ill take it well I promise! More chaptees coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So im rather disappointed with myself. I know its my first story but I dont think the chapter was good or long enough. So I promise to try my best and do better! As always please leave me feedback and advice.

Tap tap tap... Harry woke to find hedwig tapping on his window. He got up as a sense of excitement began to grow inside of him. Harry had no question on who it was from. Harry opened the window and extended his arm for Hedwig who hooted grateful and hopped onto his arm. Harry reached onto the desk and grabbed a treat for her before he began to stroke her feathers. The feeling of her feathers and her weight on his arm calmed the nerves he suddenly felt when he saw the letter attached to her leg.

"Here girl let me take that then you can rest" he quickly detached the letter and opened it but then he suddenly stopped. The contents of this letter would change his world. Gone would be the freedom to do as he please he would once again have responsibility heaped on his shoulders and be thrust into dangerous situations. Did He really want more of that? The answer came to him quickly and easily, yes he did. He thought of all those who had died, all those who cowered I fear not expecting to live thru the week. He wanted to prevent that from ever happening again, he was destined to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. With new found determination harry started to read the letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

I was very pleased to hear of your decision to join our top level auror class. This letter will act as a portkey taking you from your current position to auror training center. The port key will activate at 3:00 today please be packed by then. You will be joining a class of cadets who would be in there last few weeks of training. They will be studying advanced magic that im sure you can handle however some studying of laws and regulations will be required as it has already been covered.

Looking forward to meeting you

Archie Whilton head of auror training academy

Harry cast a quick tempus spell revealing that it was already 10:30. He had no time to lose he began to rush around his room throwing everything into his old school trunk. However he quickly realized that even with his huge school trunk he wouldn't be able to take everything . Instead he decided to use the smaller trunk he'd bought and only take what he really needed. He spent the next several hours sifting through his cloths and other possessions. He would only bring clothes that he'd bought that fit him and items like his invisibility cloak.

It was a subdued Harry that came down the stair at two o'clock. This would be the last he'd see his best friends and his family for a few weeks. Despite all of this he could feel the excitement that only the unknown of a new challenge could give him. He entered the kitchen to find Mr. & Mrs. Weasley as well as Ron and Hermione. They all glanced at his luggage and instantly knew he was leaving.

"Oh harry dear you don't have to leave! ginny will get over it and everything will go back to normal." Mrs. Weasley urged him.

"Ya come on mate just stay here with us." Ron pleaded showing a rare amount of emotion. Hermione flung her arms around harry tears streaming from her eyes as she mumbled into his arms telling him not to go.

"This isn't about Ginny. This is what i want to do what i need to do. I'm going and i'm going to train and become an auror like i've always wanted to." Harry replied. it hurt him to see everyone upset that he was leaving but he had made his mind and was going to change it. "Goodbye everyone i'll try to write, see you soon." He hugged hermione and Mrs. Weasely before shaking Ron's and Mr. Weasley's hand. Harry walked out the back door leaving them in silence. He cast a quick tempus spell showing it was already 2:59. Harry had time to think 'well here we go' before the letter in his hand flash blue and he felt the familiar tug on his naval before he left the burrow and his family behind.

Harry landed hard enfront of a massive concrete building. Looking around he realised he was in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't a road or another building site. He walked forward and pushed the doors open. He entered into a small reception area. "Excuse me I think Mr. Whilton is expecting me." Harry told the receptionist, a middle aged witch. She pointed to a set of double doors without looking up or saying anything. He pushed through the

to be in a room filled with small cubicles with desks all of which were empty. However standing in front of him was a short man with graying hair and a friendly smile.

"Mr. Potter it's such an honor to finally meet you! I'm Archie Whilton head of the auror training academy." He extended his hand and enthusiastically shook his hand. "How about a short tour then I'll show you where you'll be staying and ill introduce you to a classmate or two?"

"That would be excellent thank you." Harry responded and followed him down the hall. Mr. Whilton showed him around describing the rooms and a history of the auror program. However the words ran together and Harry so lost track of what he was saying. However a few rooms stuck out to him. A cafeteria about half the size of Hogwart's great hall, a big open room used for practice, and a smaller classroom set up for everyone to have a small desk all facing a blackboard clearly meant for lectures on theory.

"And here is the common room" he pushed through a set of leading into an area twice the size of gryffindor common. There were several chairs and a couch facing a big fireplace with few people lounging around. There were also several desks in the room with papers and books strewn across them. "Dany get over here" a short skinny man with short brown hair stood and started walking over. "Harry this is cadet Dany Shaning. Cadet I want you to introduce Harry to some people and show him around. He'll be joining you for the rest of your training. Let me know if u need anything. Good luck harry." He walked off back towards his office. Harry awkwardly stuck his hand out and after a moment of silence danny shook it and flashed him a smile.

"Come on let me introduce you to some of the other cadets." They walked up to three cadets lounging by the fire. "thats Bobby" he indicated a tall lanky blonde man who simply nodded back. "Thats Richar." He indicated a large tall man with long dark hair.

"And i'm Melanie!" A tall probably 5'9" girl with long blonde hair. But really caught Harry's attention was the fact that her eyes were a shade of bubble gum pink. He suddenly realized her hand was out stretched, he quickly shook her hand. But then there eyes meet and Harry's mind cleared of almost everything.

"Hi." Was all Harry could say.

End note: And he's meet her! Those four will be close friends during training and if you couldnt tell melanie will be harry's girl eventually. Let me know how long or difficult it should be for them to get together. I think I did much better what do you think? Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: not much to say. Yes I realize headwig is saposed to be dead but Idc I like her so I kept her in my story. This chapter is a large chunk of training and lots of progression in their friendship. Not too exciting but still necessary. Not sure what I want their case or first problem when the graduate... so give me some ideas!

The rest of the evening was spent around the fire talking and becoming friends. Harry found out that Danny was from a big family in wales. Richard was a large man from a celtic school of magic in the north of ireland. Bobby was the only one to attended hogwarts, he was from central london and was muggle born. Harry was fascinated by Melanie though she was from a small magical community in northern england and attended a small magical school. He could already tell Melanie Danny and him would be good friends rivaling the golden trio in closeness. He was most thankful for the fact that they treated him like a normal being not the savior of the wizarding world. He was also relieved that they didn't seem to resent him for joining the class when its almost over.

"come on guys its time for dinner and I'm starving!" Melanie stated as she jumped up out of her seat. We all followed her into the cafeteria which had partly filled of other cadets from their class. They sat at a round table that fit five and like at the ball in harrys fourth year he was able to ask from whatever he wanted, ordered the smoked salmon. They ate joking about the timid and in awed looks people gave him as soon as people realized he was "The Harry Potter".

"Uh oh here comes Max, this could get enteresting." Commented Bobby as a guy with short cropped hair started to walk towards them followed by three goons. Harry emedietly didn't like him. He radiated an arrogant cockynes that rivaled Malfoy. It was clear by the way he walked and looked down at everyone that he thought he was the best one here.

"Well well what do we have here? The famous boy-who-lived I didn't know we started letting people in on fame alone." He sneered down at Harry.

"Actually its the man-who-won to you." Harry comented to the snorts of laughter from his friends. Max's face instantly turning a nice shade of red that Vernon Dearsely would of been proud of.

"Why you little brat, you just wait. Ill put you in your place soon and ill enjoy every second of you fail tomorrow. My guess is you fail or drop out in a week." He said obviously thinking it would have an effect on him.

"Well its been a true pleasure to meet you, have a nice night now." Harry turned not caring for or wanting a reply. The five at the table laughed while Max and his goons stormed away.

"that was brilliant mate! Nobody has stood up to him sense we started training. He's been top dog for the last two and a half years." Bobby spoke excitedly,

"Oh it was nothing I'v delt with people like him all my life."

"It was pretty great Harry." Melanie flashed him a smile to go with the compliment. Harry just smile back but couldnt help but be worried about the four people staring dagers at him. 'Good job harry three hours in and you've already made an enemy' was all he could think.

"so harry are you excited for starting training tomorrow?" Questioned Richard

"Ya a bit nervous though, I don't really know what to expect. I've never really beem prepared before normally I just jump head first into things and fly by the seat of your pants." Harry said glumly but soon joined in the others laughs.

"You'll do fine Harry its worked pretty well for you so far. Now come on boys I think its bed time." Melanie stood as shewas talking and we all joined her on the way to the comen room.

"Night mel" Harry called to her before he followed the boys into their dorms. The lights were already off but there was enough light to see beds lining the wall most being filled already.

"You can have that one he droped out about a year ago." Danny said and motioned towards an empty bed near the door. Before he could thank him Harry saw Danny already climing into a bed across the room. After changing and casting a quick cleaning charm on his mouth Harry laid down in his new bed. He tried to fall asleep honestly he di but he could only try for so long before even he woukd give up. Eventually he just got up and snuck out to the fire which was lower but still burning away. He flopped down on the two seat couch and stared into the fire.

"Couldn't sleep Harry?" He was shocked out of his trance as Melanie flopped down beside him with a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Oh, hey Melanie. Ya I guess I just have to much on my mind; it's okay though I'm used to not getting much sleep."

"You have nothing to worry about! It can't be anything worse then what you've faced already; and don't worry about Max he's alot of bark but no bite." She laughed at the idea of Harry being nervous.

"Thanks, but its not just that." Harry pauses looking unsure of himself, but after seeing her face that showed that she cares and wanted to know he continued. "I'm afraid if two things, not meeting everyone's expectations; I've always been the boy-who-lived or what not and everyone always expects more and more out of me and I'm worried I won't be able to keep up." He ment to keep going but was quickly interrupted.

"You have nothing to prove Harry! You've done more than anyone could ask of you. Just do your best and I have no doubt your be better than the rest of us." She flashed him a rare smile. Harry didn't understand why his heart gave a quick flutter. 'Focus Potter' he reminded himself. "What's the second thing you fear?" She asked with the smile still fixed to her face.

"If I don't make it as an auror," he rushed to stop her from interrupting him, "what do I do then? Fighting is all I know. If I can't do that than ill just be the famous Harry Potter living off his fame." He looked down undable to imagine that life.

"I've heared you could easily make a professional quiditch team, but you won't need it! You'll do fine even if I have to train you myself" she was so sincere he only managed a meager reply.

"Thank you Melanie." She flashed that damn smile again sending his heart into overdrive again. His heart suddenly stopped when he felt her lean against him laying her head on his shoulder. He didn't move or breath until the need became to much and he took a big breath and relaxed against her. They just sat there enjoying eachothers company. Atleast that's what Harry thought he soon realized she was out cold asleep. At first he panicked but soon have up and figured he could rest for a little. He was positive he'd would be up for a while still. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of the warm body resting against him. But soon Harry was asleep to.

End note: I Realized Melanie is nothing like Tonks but oh well! Haha sorry it took so long the beginning of the chapter was hard and awkward. I think i ralied and did better by the end. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thanks to all of you who have favorited or followed this story! I could use some reviews and constructive criticism or just good ideas to include in the story though!

Harry awoke to one thought 'this is nice, I could stay like this forever'. Harry didn't know why but he was feeling what could only be content. He'd slept better than he could ever remember. He was so comfortable with a warm person trying to cuddle deeper into his chest, he was very happy with this situation. Wait, someone was cuddled against him? Thats when he realized that the warm feeling came from a soft body laying on him. He quickly opened his eyes to see the blond hair of Melanie in a jumble on a chest. He remembered falling asleep and was relieved that he'd woken before anyone found them. He brushed the hair out of her face before he shook her gently. After a few more gentle prods her eyes opened and Harry couldn't help but smile as his emerald eyes meet her sparkling violet eyes.

"Good morning Harry." The sleepiness was still prevalent in her voice. Thats when she truely realized the situation they were in, her eyes went wide nearly popping out of her head in shock. Unfortunately, that was when the laughing started. To both of their horror they realized they were surrounded by moat of they class including their friends and worst of all Max.

"Well I always knew she was a slut but I didn't think she'd scoop so low and try and suduce this BOY for fame and money, it's pathetic really." Max drawled a sneer present on his face. The laughter that had started was stopped as harry jumped to his feet whipping his wand out faster than most could see. Max wasnt alone in realizing the sickly red glow on Harry's wand was earily similar to that of the torture cure. What terrified Max more then the possibility of being hit with a crucio was the fact that three other wands were now pointed directly at him. Dany, Richard, and Bobby had been seconds behind Harry in drawing their wands.

"Watch your mouth Max! Now apologies before I drop you and make you beg for forgiveness." If Max had not been so busy getting angry at this 'boy' thretening him he would of sawn what scared everyone else. Harry's eyes were glowing a color much like the killing curse, his magic was radiating off him dropping the temperature in the room.

"Shut up BOY! I'm not scared of your tickling charm we all know you let others die to fight him and you just took all the credit." Again had he not been too busy looking smug he might or begin to worry, he might of realized he had made a big mistake.

"Cru..." the curse that would of put Max on the ground screaming in agony was stopped as a gently hand landed on Harry's shoulders. The light touch calmed him and stopped him before he could unleash his vengeance.

"Harry don't do it. Its okay I don't care what they think and nothing really happened. Let's just go get changed and meet back here to go to breakfast." She said it just loudly enough for everyone to hear. She gave his shoulder on the squeeze before walking away without looking back. Harry start walking backwards his wand never leaving Max's direction. Richard, Danny, and Bobby followed him there wands still drawn. Harry was still furious after changing and was glad to see that the common room was empty when they returned. No one had said anything sense it happended and he didnt know if the worried or reashured him. Would his new friends be okay with what he'd almost done? He was brought out of his pondering when Melanie walked in despite what happened earlier he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She wore fitting jean and a tight yellow tee shirt. Of course she had her cadet robes in her arm for classes later but seemed to only where them when she had to. This was something he understood after not having done anything sense his victory he'd grown used to lose fitting shorts and tees and now found the hot, uncomfortable, and restricting. When she reached them she gave them a meager smile, but the warmth in her eyes gave him reassurance.

"Well come on then." He voiced before leading them into the cafeteria and to the table they'd used the night before. They settled into an awkward tense silence.

"Well that was interesting." Harry wasn't surprised it was Dany, the most outspoken of the group, who had broken the silence. Everyone turned to look at him before they burst out laughing at his understatement.

"It was rather entertaining, did you see his face when Harry threatened him it was priceless!" That was Richard for you always acting cool and tough, he acted like the Mr. Badass of the group but was really more like the class clown.

"Blimey tho mate, were you really going to crucio him?" Bobby asked him uncertainly. Harry's smile evaporated and responded with a cold glare.

"Yes, so dont piss me off Bobby. " That got their attention and all laughter left the group. That is except Harry's after seeing there serious and slightly scared looks had burst into laughter. Once everyone realized he was pulling there legs and they'd all been pranked they to joined in the laughter. It took several minutes to recover from there bought of hysterics.

"Come on guys we can't let Harry be late on his first day." Melanie stood her eyes watery from laughing. They all got up and headed to the small class room Archie had shown him the other day. They found seats in the back, Harry noticed that Melanie made Richard give up his seat do she could sit next to him. He didnt know what to make of it but he was happy about it anyway. He was relieved that they had all shrugged of the incident like it was nothing. In such a short time he'd made such good friends and that reassured him that comming here was the right choice. He looked over at Melanie and recieved a warm smile; he curesed when it gave his heart another shudder. He was pleased that she seamed grateful and happy with his defense of her.

An older woman walked in, "thats Professor Sparrow she teaches all the theoretical magic." He nodded his head in appreciation. She had black hair with only a few streaks of grey. It made her look like a younger but even more stearn version of Mcgonagall. That thought made him a little nervous; however, when the last cadet took their seat and she started teaching his nervousness turned to fascination. Although what she covered was completely new to him he was pleased to realize that he understood what she was talking about and it fascinated him. He was even more pleased that during the discussions he seemed to get it better than anyone else earning him a nod of approval from Professor Sparrow.

"That was awesome mate! I knew you were smart but I figured you'd be behind a bit at least but you knew exactly what she was talking about. She looked impressed but better than that Max looked pissed!" Harry smiled at Richard's antics.

"That was impressive Harry, how'd you know all that?" Asked Melanie

"Well when I was, uh, train I read alot of defense books. Alot of it didnt make sense at the time but I guess I retain most of it" Harry gave a noncommittal shrug with his answer. They rushed into the cafeteria and grabbed food to scarf down. They didn't have long till afternoon praticals and soon the found themselves in the training room. There were dozens of concrete colums around as big as a hundred year oak tree. There was a short man wearing a thick dragon hide cloak in the middle so the five of them simple walked towards him and waited for the rest to join them.

"Thats Horace Green, you should call him sir tho. Hes a tough ass whole but he knows his stuff." A familiar feminine whispered in his ear. Before he could thank her the man started speaking. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Alastor Moody.

"Alright everyone shut up and listen. Today we will learn the spells called spartan's hammer. Its a very powerful blasting hex and I expect most of you worthless kids to fail utterly at it, but you'll get it in the end or I'll fail you." He followed those reassuring words with a deep laugh. This caused Harry to gulp and his nerves to return. "The incantation in speratus bracus and the wand movement is as such," his wand made a quick whip like motion, " now watch closely. " horace turned towards a column and cast the spell a dark blue ball flew out of his wand and impacted the concrete. With a bang and explosion the spell impacted the column. When the dust settled the huge five foot diameter column was mostly destroyed and what was left was crumbling away. "Now get to work groups of five to a column alternating till you get it. If you do something dumb or anyone gets hurt because of you... i'll kill you myself."

The group of friends found themselves staring at a column in the back. After watching his friends try and cast the spell with no luck Harry tried but much to his displeasure nothing seemed to happen. They all tried again to no avail but on the 3rd try harry had blue sparks shoot from his wand. He was proud that he was the first to show any sign of success and let it show with a smile.

" I don't want a tickling charm Potter! I expect better than that show some effort!" Harry's smile dropped and his anger rose especially after hearing Max's laughter. As more and more time went on he got more and more angry. It had meant 40 minutes and no one had done it. Harry had come close now taking fist sized gouges out of the concrete. After another failed attempt he began to think of the theory work earlier and thought he might as well try it. He reached inside himself instinctively finding his core. He drug it towards the surface and with all his concentration and determination he cast the spell. Expecting nothing he was shocked as a large blue orb rocketed towards the wall. He smirked as he thought it looked bigger and faster than Horace's. It slammed into the wall sending a bang and shockwave outward. When the cloud parted everyone was shocked. The column was almost completely gone only a few chunks remained the rest having been vaporized.

"Damn Harry." Richard mumbled

"Excelent excelent Potter! I knew you wouldn't let me down." He was nodding enthusiastically, he ALMOST looked happy. "Now that i know at least one of you are competent you're all dismissed. I expect all of you to get this tomorrow no exceptions!" His friends came up and congratulated him looking happy for their friend. That is everyone except Melanie who looked upset for having done worse than any of the other three. Harry walked up to her laying a hand on her back.

"Meet me in the room next to the cafeteria at 10 tonight and I'll help you get it." He whispered in her ear. She flashed him a big smile and her eyes shone with joy. It melted his insides and he both loved and hated it. The rest of the day passed in the same fashion as the day before with them eating and then talking till bed time.

When his tempus spell finally showed 9:50 Harry snuck down the hall to the empty room. It wasnt as big as the training room but a few silencing spells and a conjured colum and it woukd work. He set to work getting the roo ready to use and didnt realize till he was done that Melanie had arrived. She gave hime a nervouse but happy smile. He described to her the process he used and the feeling of finding you core to help her and watched her frusteration in looking for it but joy when she found it.

"Well give it a go then." Harry encouraged and with a nod and smile she did that. Only a feeble blue streak hit the wall but it was a start and as she cast again she got closer each time. On the 8th try as she began to cast harry whispered "come on Mel you can do it." And that what she did a blue ball shot from her want; however, due to his whisper or something else her spell missed and hit the wall sending rubble all over the place and leaving a hole in the wall. Harry knew his silencing spells had held keeping in the sound but was sure that an instructor or Archie would be alerted. Sure enough before either of them could get of the shock a furious director burst threw the door.

"Whats going on? who did this? Ill toss them out on their bloody arse!" Archie yelled. Harry glanced at Melanie, she was crying uncontrollably expecting to be fired. She was scared and her dream was about to be shattered so harry did the only thing he could, he lied.

"I did it sir. I got distracted and caused all this. I can fix everything!" Harry stood tall under his glare not willing to show weakness or give away the lie. He knew it had worked when Archie's glare broke.

"Miss Crane return to your bed now!" She ran from the room only stopping to give Harry a worried look. "You better have this fixed before morning or not even your name can save you Mr. Potter." And with that he to stormed from the room. It took harry near a hourmto fix everuthing properly so he was surprised to find Melanie still awake and in the common room when he returned. On seeing him she rushed forward and flung herself into a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I'd be thrown out and without a job without you you sweet man you!" She blushed and started for her bed before she hugged him again and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I liked you calling me Mel, but only in private! Good night Harry!" And with that she left one shocked but happy Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: well I think I did alot better with the last chapter; what do you think? I originaly said melanie was modeled after tonks... but there nothing alike so haha ignore that. I do wanna give her some special ability dealing with her violet eyes or have some mixed herritage or something but idk what yet you'll have to wait and see. Once again thanks to my fans and I ask for reviews please!

The next month went much the same but with alot of physical training mixed in and less interesting. Harry spent everynight up late with Melanie often joined by the rest of their friends. Harry would trade his magical skill for tutoring in laws and regilations. It had been some of the best times of his life yet he couldn't help be frustrated out of mind. Except for a few kisses on his cheek and them oftening cuddling up on the couch the relationship front had stalled completly. Not wanting to lose his now closest friend Harry kept his frustration to him self but wanted more, he just didnt know about how to go about getting it.

It was now late summer and the excitement was high at the academy. The day before it had been anounced that Friday, tomorow, all classes would be canceled would be canceled and cadets were allowed to go home for the weekend to visit their families. However, they were even more excited about the planned shrimmish that was schedualled for that night on a few short hours away. The class would devided into two groups that would then comense battle on the grounds surrounding the academy.

It was two hours before sunset that there whole class of 30 people was arrayed around horace outside the academy. The five friends were grouped together hoping to be on the same team. It was the same for several groups in them, the air was filled with an anxious energy.

"Alright listen up if you break these rules you'll be kicked out before you can say merlin. All non-lethal spells are allowed except the unforgivables. Attacking an incompasitated or unarmed cadet is not allowed under any circumstance. Lastly if you dont like who's on your team, well to bad deal with it! Now Max and Harry you'll be captins, Harry picks first."

"Melanie." The words were off his lips before he could even think about it.

"Sean"

"Richard"

"Tim"

"Dany"

"Rachel"

"Bobby" The picks went on and on untill everyone was picked. Harry was pleased with his team; he had gotten all of close friends as well as quite a few other people that were good in a duel. Max must of been feeling the same based on the confident smile on his face. He strategy was clear his team was mainly male and consisted of the powerful casters his goal was to simply over overpower harry's team. Harry survied his team and knew their advantages would be agility and overall knowledge. Although Harry was never a great stategist a plan started to form in his mind.

"Okay each team will move to opposit ends of the field; you'll have 10 minutes to plan starting now!" Harry's team rushed down to their end and surrounded him to hear the plan.

"Ok listen up we all know Max, unfortunately, he's cocky and a jerky and thats how they'll attack. There gonna come at us throwing as much magic at us as possible to break us. So were not gonna let them get us in a head to head battle. Me, Melanie, Richard, Dany, and Bobby will go head to head and try and hold them; I want everyone else to aperate behined and the sides and attack keep aparating and moving try and spread them out they have more combine power but we have more knowledge and agility. Dont use stunners its to easy to be revived and keep fighting. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone but hsi friends spread out slightly getting ready and trying to keep there nerves down for most it would be the first taste of combat on this sized scale.

"What's the plan Harry, what do you want to do?" Melanie asked all his friends were paying attention to him clearly defering to his expertise.

"Melanie and Bobby I want you two to cast group shields on the five of us to protect us but most importantly watch your own backs first. Richard Dany I want you two to cast wide range area spells so powerful incindio spells or other thing try and effect alot of people. Im going to keep Max qnd his goons busy; im going to show them why I could go against voldermort. Be carefull out there guys." They all started to get in position Melanie giving him a brief hug that filled him with confidence.

"Get ready... three... two... one let the games begin" and with that horace aparated from the middle of the field instantly the other team started to advance on them. With a nod of his head his team did the same slowly marching forward. Thats when an old spell he learned came to him he'd never had used it before but could give him the advantage. He swiped his wand back and forth black smoke spweing out of it covering the feild so that you could see within a hundred feet but should still cuase confusion among the other team. He waited as the distance between the teams lessened. 100 feet... 80 feet... 50 feet.

"Now!" Harry yelled followed by the sound of most of his team aperating to attack the sides and back of Max's fource. Harry let force a string of ruducter derected directly at Max and his goons. Thats when all pandemonium broke out 15 spells flew at them coliding against the few sheilds Melanie and Booby could hold. However he didnt hesitate to continue fireing as fast as possible. He began to worry when the sheild began to fail and he had only taken out one of Max's goon, but then his plan started to come together a few people near the edges fell and the started to spread out until it was max and 3 others against Harry and his friends. However the odds were quickly evened when Bobby to exhausted from maintaining the sheild fell to a spell by max. Now even at four the two groups lauched into fighting.

Harry was fighting directly against Max. He was good Harry had to give him that, he had power and was skillful in his casting but as the battle wore on Harry began to gain the upper hand. The concern on Max's face grew as his sheild began to cast. Thats when he cast a superpowered reducter curse at first Harry thought it was a last ditch effort to win but then he realized he wasnt the target. The spell was flying to his right towards Melanie's exposed back. Now on a prepared guarded person it wasnt lethal but on her back it could and probably would kill. Rage filled Harry he sent a wave of pure energy towards max sending him flying. Then he did the only thing he could reasonably do. He dived sideways allowing the spell to hit him directly into his chest.

His world exploaded in pain and he just lay there. He zoned out only seeing the flashes continue and then die away. It was then he noticed the crying girl on his shoulder. He reached out and stroked her hair.

"Shhhh dont cry Mel im fine just a little bruising and maybe some broken ribs" at the sound of his vioce she looked up with a shocked expression before throwing her arms around his neck.

"How you should be dead?" She sobbed

"Dragon hide vest took most of it. Mel as much as I love u clung to me we need to get up now." He cursed himself for saying it but he needed to know what happend with the rest of the battle. The stood, Melanie with a faint blush, to see everyone else close by some nursing minor injuries. Then they noticed an angry Horace rushing towarss them.

"Max you giant dumb ass your a pain in my ass! Your lucky Potters ok I would kill you myself." Max was noticeably downcast at his reprimand.

"Wait, what happened did we win?" Harry's curiousity was killing him.

"Well of course you did between your opponents idiocracy and yourstrategy unlock that dufus over tyeir just charging right in. Your team swamped them. Good work potter! I see you going far in this buisness." Harace gave him a smile, although he denies that to this day. Harry filled with pride, he'd won and no one got hurt well except for him. Harry stood on unsteady feet. Looking down there was a whole in his robe that had been blasted away. Looking around at his team mates they started to celebrate.

It was late that night when Harry and Melanie were finally alone in the common room. She was where she had been the last hour, snuggled up into his side. Although he was surprised Harry certainly wasnt going to complain and had kept his arm around her protectively.

"You excited to go home for the weekend tomorrow?" Harry asked

"Im not going home, im not really allowed to. I had to make the choice of the outside world or staying with them." Harrymcould sensen that there was more to it then that but didnt think now was the right time to bring it up.

"Come with me tomorrow then!"

"What are you crazy their your family I cant interupt your reunion. " she said it but Harry could tell there was a glimerr of hope on her face.

"I want you to come! The Weaselys arnt my family but there all I have. If you come with me they'll welcome you with open arms! Please come Mel... or im gonna stay here with you." A flash of anger crossed her face on practically being forced, but that was soon overcome by joy.

"Fine I'll come but only to stop you from staying!" Although he was sure she ment to sound affronted all Harry cpuld hear was thanks fullness.

"Good! Now go get packed we'll leave first thing in the morning." This was met with a surpring yet very welcomed response from her. She briefly pressed her lips agaimst his lips causing his insides to jump for joy. It was over all to soon for Harry. She gave him a wink then hurried off with a little extra swing in her hips.

Authors note: what do you think? Leave coments please! I want melanie to have a few minor special powers let me know what u want them to be! Merry christmas and Happy holidays!


End file.
